Families 4 Life
by Gio34
Summary: a GTA-styled RWBY AU. After spending years away from her home, Los Santos, Ruby goes back and is ready to finally join her sister's gang, the Grove Street Families. Unfortunately, the gang has fallen on hard times. Ruby has to do her best to turn things around and return the GSF back to it's seat of power.


Ruby's POV

* * *

As far back as I can remember I've always wanted to be a gangster.

Grove Street, Ganton. Where I was born and probably where I'll die.

My Father, when he was younger, started his own gang, the Grove Street Families. The GSF was a well-respected gang in Los Santos.

He met my mother after his first wife left him. I was then born. I didn't have much of an idea about what my dad was doing. I remember my mom telling me and my sister Yang about how my dad works in dangerous business. That business appeared to be good, we always had money.

My dad was always in constant danger, but the rest of us never were. But then one day, when I was 7, my whole life was changed. My household was destroyed.

The Ballas, a rival gang, came to our house and shot it up. My sister, my dad and I were out at the store. Mom decided not to come along, she stayed home.

When the Ballas did a drive-by on my house, they killed my mother, Summer Rose.

It tore me up, I was depressed as can be, as was my sister. My dad took it worse. He felt so guilty about her death. He said it was his fault, the Ballas came looking for him, and they killed an innocent, instead. All he ever wanted was to protect us but in his eyes, he had failed.

He sent my sister and me away, to live with our uncle Qrow on his island. We didn't hear much of our dad after that.

A few years later, however, Yang couldn't bear to spend another day away from her home, or her dad. She found her way back to Los Santos.

Then I heard that she joined his gang.

About a year or so later I heard that my dad got sick, and he was old, he couldn't run the gang anymore. He was too vulnerable. He chose Yang to run the gang. At only 15 years old, she was handed the reins to the most powerful street gang in all of Los Santos.

Unfortunately, soon after, crack was introduced into the streets of Los Santos. Didn't hear much good things after that.

It's been years since I've seen Yang. My dad retired to this island so I was really happy to see him again. But I miss Yang. So I told my dad and uncle that I'm heading back home. To see Yang.

But that wasn't the only reason; I want to join the Families. I told them that, I told them I believed that I ready to be a Gang-banger. To become a part of the Grove Street Families. It was my destiny and my dad knew so.

They didn't stop me from boarding a plane and going back to Los Santos. They even gave me some money. I packed a bag and headed off, back home.

* * *

3rd POV

Ruby finally arrived back home, in Los Santos. She was wearing a red tank top and black pants. She grabbed her bag and left the airport. She then hailed a taxi, and went to Ganton.

* * *

The taxi dropped her off in Ganton. She paid the driver and walked back to her old house. Well she started to.

She heard police sirens and turned around and saw a police car headed towards her. Then a voice said over the megaphone, "Put your bag on the ground and put your hands in the air."

Ruby complied. Then three officers came out of the cop car. The officers were part of CRASH, Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums. Ruby recognized the officers. One of them, was African-American and Bald. He looked older than the other two. The other two weren't wearing the regular police uniform, they were wearing white dress shirts, ties, and straps. They were also wearing sunglasses.

"Officer Jackson, Officer Burns, Officer Heyman, nice to see you again after all these years." Ruby said sarcastically.

"Well if it ain't Ruby Rose, all grown up. Been a long time since we've seen ya." Officer Jackson said as the three walked up to her. Ruby remembered the three from when she was younger, they would occasionally stop by her house to check up on her dad.

"Why are you stopping me? I haven't done anything wrong." Ruby protested.

"How do we know you haven't? You're the daughter and sister of criminals." Officer Burns said as he patted down Ruby, checking for a weapon. Jackson signaled Officer Heyman to check Ruby's bag.

"What are you doing back Ruby?" Jackson asked. "Just here to see my sister again." Ruby answered.

"Right…"Jackson said.

"Well would you look at this money." Heyman said, pulling out a wad of cash.

"Hey!" Ruby started to move but then Burns pulled a gun and pointed it at her. "Don't move kid." He said.

"Well would you look at this money. Could be drug money. We're going to have to confiscate this money for uh…evidence." Jackson said, grabbing the money.

"What?! Evidence for what?! it's not drug money!" Ruby protested. "Well we don't know that, you could be lying to us. Anyways, nice to see you again, have a nice day." Jackson said. He signaled to the other two to get back in the car. They then drove off.

_Those bastards…_Ruby thought angrily. There was nothing she could do, so she decided to just go back home. She continued walking.

Finally she arrived back to her old house. _Home. Finally back home in Grove Street._

She had a key and so she unlocked the door and went in.

Seeing her old house brought back a lot of memories. She walked around, reminiscing about the old days. She saw a picture of her mother. She grabbed it and sat down. She stared at it for a while, thinking about her. After a few minutes she got up and left the house, to find Yang.

* * *

In the street she saw a GSF member hanging outside his house. She figured he was GSF since he was wearing green.

She asked him if he knew where Yang was. He responded, "She's over at the cemetery."

"Oh, did something happen?" Ruby asked.

"Ah, another OG went down." The man said, sadly. _Things must be bad._ Ruby thought.

Ruby then thanked the man and walked to the cemetery.

* * *

She finally arrived at the cemetery. In the distance she saw her sister. She also saw she was with three other girls. She recognized one but didn't know who the one in white or the one in black were.

She walked up to them, Yang heard footsteps and turned around. Upon seeing her sister, she grew a huge smile on her face and ran and hugged Ruby.

"Oh my God sis! It's been so long!" Yang exclaimed. "I know I'm so glad to see you again!" Ruby said, smiling as well. They let go of each other. Yang wore the same brown vest and yellow top she usually years only the scarf was green. Ruby then saw Pyrrha, a childhood friend, and greeted and hugged her as well.

"Nice to see you again Ruby." Pyrrha said smiling. "Yeah it's been a while."

"Ruby these are my lieutenants, Blake Belladonna." Ruby looked at her, she wore the same black vest, white shirt, white shorts, stockings and bow she usually wears as well, only she had a green headband on her head. Ruby shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." Blake said.

"And this is Weiss Schnee." Yang introduced the other girl. Ruby looked at her but then froze. She thought a blue-eyed angel was standing right in front of her. She had never seen such a beautiful girl before. Her heart started pounding and she felt herself start to blush. But she snapped out of it and shook Weiss' hand. She was wearing the same white dress and white boots but she also had a green hat on, that said 'LS' on it. "We call her the Princess of Grove Street." Yang said, teasingly.

"Hey I told you not to call me that!" Weiss said irritated.

"Nice to meet you Weiss." Ruby said, chuckling. "I've heard a lot about you kid." Weiss responded.

Ruby then turned her attention to the grave they were standing by. "Who died?" Ruby asked.

"Franklin. He was a good man." Yang said, somberly. "He was a damn good man. Really good at poker too." Blake added.

"Are things as bad as I've heard?" Ruby asked.

"It's pretty bad. We've lost too many people." Weiss answered.

"Cardin is buried over there." Yang pointed to a grave. "Velvet is buried over there." Yang pointed to another. "Neptune is buried over there." Yang pointed to another grave. Ruby had grown up with those three, they were childhood friends. She was saddened to know they had been killed.

Yang sighed and continued, "We've lost so much ground, The Ballas and Vagos have taken over most of Los Santos, all we have is Ganton and a few other 'hoods."

"How did all that happen?" Ruby asked, shocked.

"Because of crack!" Weiss answered, angrily. "Ever since crack cocaine has been introduced into the city, GSF has been losing influence. Members have become addicted, becoming hopeless base-heads." Blake said.

"Where does all this crack come from?" Ruby asked.

"The Ballas. They're probably the strongest gang in Los Santos now, definitely the richest from all the crack they sell. The Vagos sell too." Yang answered.

Pyrrha looked at her watch and then spoke up, "Sorry guys, but I have to leave."

"Where are you going?" Yang asked. "To see Jaune." Pyrrha answered.

"The hell you are! I thought I told you not to mess around with those eses! You know we're in a feud!" Yang yelled, angrily. Pyrrha, however didn't pay her any mind. "You can't tell me what to do." Pyrrha responded, defiantly. She then walked away.

"She's dating a Mexican?" Ruby asked. "Yeah…" Yang answered.

"Anyways, why did you come back?" Yang asked Ruby. Ruby took a deep breath and said, "I want to join Grove Street Families."

"Really?" Yang said surprised.

"I don't think it's a good idea Yang, she's a little young." Weiss said to Yang.

Yang contemplated Ruby's wanting to join. But then a voice yelled at them, "HEY! GROVE STREET HOES!"

All four turned to look and saw Ballas in a low-rider. It was a drive-by. The men then opened fire on the four.

They all dived to the floor, to avoid getting shot. But then an explosion was heard.

"OH NO! MY CAR!" Blake yelled in despair. Her car had been destroyed. The car then turned back around, ready for another drive-by.

Fortunately, there were four bikes right by them. "Let's go! Take a bike!" Yang ordered.

The four got up and got on bikes and began riding back to Grove Street, as fast as they possibly could.

They crossed the big street and headed into the alleyways.

"Do you see the car!?" Yang asked, panicked.

"No I do- OH SHIT THERE IT IS!" Weiss yelled.

The car was behind them, and the men opened fire on them. Luckily they weren't good shots.

The four rode to a parking lot underneath the highway intersection.

"We got to split up! You three go that way, I'll go this way!" Yang yelled. They split up.

Blake, Weiss and Ruby rode through downtown Los Santos, trying to get away from the Ballas car.

"This how bad things get in streets Ruby!" Blake yelled to her. "Tell you what kid, you survive this, I'll have no qualms about you joining the gang!" Weiss yelled back at her.

With Blake taking the lead, the three continued riding the bikes through the streets of Jefferson, then riding through a skate park, and soon they finally made it back to GSF territory. They crossed through Idlewood and soon made it back to the cul-de-sac of Ganton. They were finally safe from the Ballas.

Soon Yang joined them. "God, that was close!" Yang said relieved. "Really glad you're okay Ruby." Yang said to her. Ruby was panting from the chase. "Glad I'm okay too." Ruby said relieved.

Meanwhile Blake continued riding the bike around the cul-de-sac, popping wheelies.

"So do you still want to join the Families?" Yang asked Ruby. Ruby nodded her head. "What do you guys think?" Yang asked Weiss and Blake.

"Well she survived a shooting; I think she'll be alright." Weiss responded. "She can definitely help us." Blake responded.

"Well then, welcome to the Grove Street Families sis." Yang said with a smile. Ruby then smiled and said, "Thank you for letting me join."

"Nice to finally have you in the gang Ruby. Why don't you go home and rest? Come see me later, I live next door." Yang said. Ruby nodded and Yang went to her house.

"See you later Ruby." Blake said, she then went to her house.

"Hey come to my house later." Weiss said to her. Ruby started blushing, she thought for a bit that Weiss was going to come on to her. "I want to get to know you better." Weiss finished, her eyes narrowing at Ruby. Ruby nodded and Weiss went to her house, which was actually next door to Ruby's house as well.

Ruby went to her house and finished settling in. She went to her old room and sat on the bed inside.

_Finally a member a GSF… really hope I don't end up regretting this later. _Ruby then went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. The opening line is from the movie Goodfellas. Just like a GTA game, there's going to profanity and lots of violence. So to be honest, i've never played GTA 5. So this story is based of GTA San Andreas. Don't know when i'll update again. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
